Sleepy Team Island The Series Wiki:Chatroom Policy
These are the Chat Guidelines for Sleepy Team Island Encyclopaedia. Violate ANY of these rules, and you will be banned from the corridor—————momentarily or permanently. The Community Central Chat Guidelines, which can be seen here also applies to this wiki and ANY wiki. * If an STI Chat Moderator notifies you to stop doing something or uproot to another subject, don't argue with them. * Profanity is not allowed at ALL in the STI Chat.. If an STI Counsellor , STI Governor or STI Discord moderator views a coarse message of yours, you will be banned from the corridor, regulated by the hardheartedness of the message. * Only the English language is acceptable in STI Chat. * Do not spam or flood chat. * Do not introduce your autobiography circumstances in STI Chat. This makes some users emphatically disagreeable. The only place where this can be acceptable is in their message wall, IF they're okay with it. If they aren't, then just depart the conversation. Scorning to do so will get you indefinitely exiled from STI. This is also applies to the Wiki Policy. * Do not raise a perturbing or horrendous subject, such as, but doesn't circumscribe, saying you want to kill yourself. Doing so will immediately get you kicked in the STI Chat. * No raunchy gesticulations, such as the middle finger. * If you are banned from the corridor, you're banned, and that's it. Do not outmanoeuvre your ban or another account. If you do it, your ban will be lengthenned. * No online dating is allowed. Not even pretend dating. * No politics. Politics cause too much dramatisation in STI Chat. * No publicising. * Do NOT victimise or torment somebody in any way. Doing so will get you banned. * No private message bedevilment. Doing so will get you banned. * No abusive email messages or arguements against other users. A neighbourly dialogue is fine, but it shouldn't be uncontrollable. * Do not act like a chatmod if you are not one yourself. This is also known as minimodding. This goes for the Wiki Policy too. * Do not frequently enquire for a user's personal information if they say they do not want to give it out. * If users wish to dispute, take it to PM, or be banned from the corridor. It's either or, and it is depending on the insensitivity of their disputes. * Do not harass other users in a social context, such as earmarking another user based off of their judgement, syntax and/or orthography. Links are acceptable in STI Chat with the understanding that they don't violate any of the following rules: * Do not link anything N. S. F. W. related. * Do not link something excessively noisy all of a sudden. * Do not link pornographic and erotic videos in STI Chat. You are not even allowed to link them to another user in PM's, even if they are okay with it. Doing so will get you exiled from STI without warning. * Do not link spyware, DDoS attack, adware, botnets or any other computer threats. * The roleplaying must be suitable. * All users can be a part of the roleplay whenever they want to be. Not anybody is beholden to be a participant.